


Mission Chatter

by luvsanime02



Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [36]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Language, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Mission Fic, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Bucky and Clint aren't happy about being interrupted earlier to come along on the mission from Hell.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Fun Day Fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Mission Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Mandatory Fun Day prompt: “You really think this is a smart idea?” “Nope.” “Good. I’d be concerned if you did.”

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Marvel comics or characters or movies, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Mission Chatter** by luvsanime02

########

“You really think this is a smart idea?” Clint asks, assembling his bow.

“Nope,” Bucky replies easily, standing next to Clint. Both of them are on lookout right now.

“Good. I’d be concerned if you did,” Clint admits.

“Do  _ you  _ think it’s a good idea?” Bucky asks, curious.

“Nope,” Clint says, his eyes scanning the quiet facility from one end to the other.

“Well, now I’m  _ really  _ concerned. If you think it’s bad, then we’re fucked,” Bucky mutters. He’s scanning the roofs for snipers, and the windows for shadows, but there’s nothing so far.

“And not in the fun way that we were trying to do before we got interrupted,” Clint replies, ready for anything to move and feeling on-edge, though that’s just the usual pre-mission adrenaline rush. Hopefully.

“Interrupted and forced to come on this death trap of a mission,” Bucky adds on unnecessarily, and in complete agreement.

“Yep,” Clint says. He’s thinking wistfully about being in their bed less than an hour ago. Sure, he wasn’t sleeping then, but he was definitely having more fun than he is right now.

“When we could be having sex instead,” Bucky says pointedly. Sounds like Clint’s not the only one annoyed at being interrupted. Which is a good thing, obviously.

“More sex. We had sex earlier,” Clint admits. Because at least they’d had the chance to have sex once and take a nap before they were interrupted during the second round. Things definitely could have been worse.

“I remember,” Bucky drawls. He’s crouched down now, his sniper rifle braced against the roof.

“Glad to hear it. Want to try again later?” Clint asks. He’s really hoping that they’re not going to be too tired after this. He has a lot of plans for later.

“Assuming we’re not dead, then sure. Kind of figured it was a given. Along with pizza,” Bucky says, his face not moving a centimeter although his amusement is clear in his voice.

“You know me so well,” Clint replies.

“Are you two done flirting yet?” Sam asks, reminding both of them that they’re on the open channel. Not that either of them forgot. They were just waiting to see who would interrupt first.

“Not really,” Bucky says shamelessly.

“Is the mission over? Because we won’t stop flirting until the mission is over,” Clint says, equally shameless.

“You guys should be used to this already,” Bucky adds.

“We are,” Tony says, sounding done and tired like usual. “Doesn’t make it any less awkward.”

“Who’s feeling awkward?” Bucky asks. “We’re just fine.”

“Except for being on the mission from Hell,” Clint says, because yeah, that’s the only not-fine part of this. That, and they’re not both still naked. That’s a pretty big downer.

“Yeah, except for that,” Bucky agrees, clearly on the same wavelength as him.

“Naturally,” Clint says. Is that movement near those trucks? Clint looks closer, waiting.

“You’d better hope this mission kills us, or I’m going to murder you both when it’s over,” Sam replies. “Got a possible visual on enemy movement near the southwest corner,” he adds.

“I thought we were supposed to quit all the flirting,” Clint says, already firing three arrows.

“Someone just blow something up already,” Tony complains, right when Clint’s arrows hit the trucks and the timed explosions go off. Time to get to work.


End file.
